religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Jodendom
Het jodendom is de religie van het Joodse volk en een van de vroegst ontstane monotheïstische godsdiensten. Het jodendom past niet gemakkelijk in de westerse categorieën zoals religie, ras, etniciteit of cultuur. Dit komt doordat joden het jodendom in termen van 4000 jaar geschiedenis beschouwen. Tijdens dit lange tijdperk hebben joden slavernij, anarchisme, theocratie, verovering, bezetting en ballingschap ervaren en zijn zij in contact geweest en beïnvloed door het Oude Egypte, Babylonië, Perzië, het Griekse hellenisme, evenals moderne bewegingen zoals de Verlichting en de opkomst van het nationalisme. Daarom stelt (de joods-Amerikaanse professor) Daniel Boyarin dat "joods zijn de pure categorieën van identiteit doorbreekt, omdat het niet nationaal is, niet genealogisch, niet godsdienstig, maar elk van deze, in een dialectische spanning." De principes en de geschiedenis van het jodendom vormen de historische fundamenten van andere religies, waaronder het christendom en de islam. Ontstaan Rabbijnse visie Volgens godsdienstige joden was Abraham (Avraham) de eerste jood. Rabbijnse literatuur vertelt dat hij de eerste was om het tegen de rest van de wereld op te nemen en de dwaasheid van afgodendienst af te werpen. Daarop beloofde God dat Abraham, inmiddels al op hoge leeftijd, nog kinderen zou krijgen, om te beginnen Isaäk (Jitschak), die zijn werk zouden voortzetten en Erets Jisrael (het Land van Israël) (daar Kena'an (Kanaan) genoemd) zouden erven. Volgens de Tenach gaf God de zoon van Isaäk, Jakob (Jaäkov), de naam Israël, hetgeen "hij die met God worstelt" betekent, en wijdde zijn nakomelingen in om zijn natie te zijn. God stuurde Jakob en zijn kinderen naar Egypte; nadat zij uiteindelijk slaven werden, stuurde God Mozes (Mosje) om de Israëlieten uit de slavernij terug te kopen. Na de Uittocht uit Egypte bracht God hen naar de berg Sinaï om hun de Thora te geven, en bracht hen uiteindelijk naar Erets Jisrael. God bepaalde dat de nakomelingen van Mozes' broer Aäron (Aharon) een priesterklasse binnen de Israëlitische gemeenschap zouden zijn. Zij dienden eerst in de Tabernakel (een verplaatsbaar huis van verering), en later dienden hun nakomelingen in de Tempels van Jeruzalem. Bij terugkomst in Erets Jisrael werd de tent met de tabernakel in de stad Silo geplaatst en bleef daar meer dan 300 jaar. Gedurende deze tijd verstrekte God het joodse volk leiders en strijders, om de natie te verzamelen nadat hij vijanden stuurde om hen aan te vallen. Na verloop van tijd daalde de moraal van de natie tot het punt waarin God de Filistijnen toestond om de tempel in Silo te veroveren en te plunderen. De inwoners van Israël vertelden de profeet Samuel (Sjmoe'el) dat zij het punt hadden bereikt waar zij behoefte hadden aan een permanente koning, zoals andere naties die hadden. God wist dat dit niet het beste voor de joden was, maar willigde het verzoek in en liet Samuel Saul, een groot maar zeer bescheiden mens, benoemen tot koning. Toen de mensen Saul overhaalden tegen een order die via Samuel gegeven was in te gaan, beval God Samuel om David in plaats van Saul te benoemen. Zodra David gevestigd was, vertelde hij de profeet Nathan dat hij een permanente tempel zou willen bouwen. Als beloning beloofde God David dat hij zijn zoon zou toestaan om de tempel te bouwen en de troon nooit van zijn kinderen zou onttrekken. Davids zoon Salomo (Sjlomo) bouwde de eerste permanente tempel volgens de wil van de God, in Jeruzalem. Na de dood van Salomo, werd het koninkrijk verdeeld in de twee koninkrijken Israël en Judea (Jehoeda) bestaande uit twee stammen. Israël had een verscheidenheid aan koningen, maar na een paar honderd jaar stond God vanwege een zich uitbreidende afgodendienst Assyrië toe om Israël te veroveren en zijn volk te verbannen. Het koninkrijk van Judea, waarvan Jeruzalem de hoofdstad was en dat de tempel bevatte, bleef onder het gezag van het huis van David. De afgodendienst echter, steeg tot het punt dat God Babylonië toestond om Judea te veroveren, de tempel te vernietigen, die 410 jaar in gebruik was geweest, en zijn volk naar Babylonië te verbannen, met de belofte dat zij na zeventig jaar zouden worden bevrijd. Na zeventig jaar werd het de mensen toegestaan terug te keren naar Israël onder leiding van Ezra, en de tempel werd herbouwd. Deze tweede tempel stond 420 jaar overeind, waarna hij werd vernietigd door de Romeinse generaal en latere keizer Titus. Dit is de staat waarin de berg Moriah moet blijven totdat een nakomeling van David zich voordoet om de glorie van Israël te herstellen (het bestaan van de islamitische Koepel van de Rots doet in deze theoretische visie niet ter zake). De Thora, die op de berg Sinaï werd gegeven, werd samengevat in de vijf boeken van Mozes en samen met de boeken van en over de profeten en de geschriften de 'Geschreven Thora' genoemd. De details, die de bijbehorende 'Mondelinge Thora' vormden, moesten ongeschreven blijven. Echter, aangezien de vervolging van de joden toenam, ontstond het gevaar dat details vergeten zouden worden. Daarom werden zij alsnog opgetekend in de Misjna, de Talmoed, en andere heilige boeken van het jodendom. Historisch-kritische visie framed|right|De [[davidster, een symbool van joden en het jodendom]] Volgens de historisch-kritische visie onderscheiden twee kenmerken het jodendom van de andere godsdiensten die bestonden toen het zich net ontwikkelde. Het eerste kenmerk was het monotheïsme. De betekenis van dit geloof aan één god is niet zozeer de ontkenning van andere goden. Hoewel die ontkenning voor het rabbijnse jodendom fundamenteel is, impliceert de Thora volgens vele kritische geleerden vaak dat vroege Israëlieten het bestaan van andere goden erkenden. De betekenis ligt eerder in de joodse idee dat God de mensen creëerde en voor hen zorgde. In polytheïstische godsdiensten is de schepping van de mensheid vaak iets bijkomstigs en zijn de goden hoofdzakelijk betrokken bij hun relaties met andere goden, niet met mensen. Ten tweede specificeert de Thora vele wetten die door de afstammelingen van Israël moeten worden gevolgd. Andere godsdiensten werden toentertijd gekenmerkt door tempels waarin de priesters hun goden door offers zouden aanbidden. De joden hadden ook zo'n tempel, met priesters, en brachten offers, maar dit waren niet de enige middelen om God dienstig te zijn. In vergelijking met andere godsdiensten, verhoogt het jodendom het dagelijkse leven tot het niveau van een tempel en aanbidden joden God door dagelijkse acties. Ten tijde van de Helleense periode waren de meeste joden al gaan geloven dat hun god de enige god was (en dus de god van iedereen), en dat de Thora, het verslag van zijn openbaring, universele waarheden bevat. Deze ontwikkeling kan samen zijn gegaan met de belangstelling van niet-joodse zijde voor het jodendom (sommige Grieken en Romeinen beschouwden de joden als een zeer "filosofisch" volk vanwege hun geloof in een abstracte god) en de groeiende joodse interesse in Griekse filosofie, die als doel had om universele waarheden te vestigen. De joden begonnen te werken aan de spanning tussen het particularisme van hun stelling dat alleen joden de Thora uit hoefden te voeren, en het universalisme van hun stelling dat de Thora universele waarheden bevatte. Het resultaat is een reeks ideeën en praktijken betreffende de identiteit, de ethiek, de relatie met de natuur, alsook de relatie met God, die een voorkeur geven aan "verschil" tussen joden en niet-joden; ideeën en praktijken betreffende de verschillen in het praktiseren van het jodendom per plaats; een hechte aandacht voor verschillende betekenissen van woorden bij het interpreteren van teksten; pogingen om verschillende standpunten over teksten vast te leggen, samen met een relatieve onverschilligheid over credo en dogma. Het onderwerp van de Hebreeuwse Bijbel is een beschouwing van de verhouding tussen de Israëlieten en God zoals deze tevoorschijn komt in hun geschiedenis van het begin van de tijd tot de bouw van Tweede Tempel (ongeveer 350 voor de gangbare jaartelling). Deze verhouding wordt over het algemeen als controversieel afgebeeld, aangezien de joden worstelen met hun geloof in God enerzijds en de aantrekkelijkheid van andere goden anderzijds, en aangezien sommige joden (in het bijzonder Abraham, Jakob — later gekend als Israël — en Mozes) worstelden met God. Moderne kritische geleerden zijn van mening dat de Hebreeuwse Bijbel uit een verscheidenheid van inconsistente teksten bestaat die samengebundeld werden op een manier die om aandacht vraagt voor de uiteenlopende beschouwingen. Voorbeelden zijn verschillen in namen van God, in politieke voorkeuren en botsende verklaringen van eenzelfde fenomeen, zoals scheppingsverhalen van Genesis 1 en 2. Deze documentaire hypothese stipuleert in dit kader vijf bronnen voor de Tenach, alsook een zesde, de redacteur. Bronnen kunnen in dit geval ook groepen schrijvers zijn. Hoewel het werk aan de hypothese al in de 19e eeuw begon, is dit onderzoeksgebied nog in ontwikkeling. Geschiedenis Het jodendom tot 1700 Rond de eerste eeuw voor de jaartelling waren er verscheidene kleine joodse sektes: de Farizeeërs, Sadduceeërs, de Zeloten, Essenen en de christenen. Na de vernietiging van de Tweede Tempel in 70 verdwenen deze sektes. Het christendom bleef bestaan, maar het brak met het jodendom en werd een afzonderlijke godsdienst; Farizeeërs bleven ook bestaan, maar in de vorm van het rabbijns jodendom. Sommige joden uit de 8e en 9e eeuw waren het eens met de Sadduceeërs wat betreft de verwerping van de mondelinge wetten die in Misjna en de twee Talmoeds werden geregistreerd, van de Farizeeërs en de rabbijnen sinds de verwoesting van de tempel. Tot deze groep separatisten behoorden de Isunianen, Judganieten, Malikieten en anderen. Deze Joden volgden aanvankelijk op een vrij letterlijke wijzen de wetten van de Tenach. Spoedig echter ontwikkelden zij hun eigen mondelinge tradities, die van de rabbijnse tradities verschilden, en vormden uiteindelijk het Karaïtische jodendom. Karaïeten zijn er vandaag nog in kleine aantallen. De meesten leven tegenwoordig in Israël. Met de tijd ontwikkelden de joden zich tot verschillende etnische groepen — onder andere de Asjkenazische joden uit Midden- en Oost-Europa en Rusland; de Sefardische joden uit Spanje, Portugal en Noord-Afrika en de Jemenieten, in het zuidelijke uiteinde van het Arabische schiereiland. De afsplitsingen zijn vooral cultureel-geografisch van aard en zijn niet gebaseerd op een aanzienlijk doctrinair geschil, hoewel de afstand tussen de etnische groepen wel resulteerde in kleine verschillen in de praktijk en gebeden. Chassidisme Hoofdartikel: Chassidisch jodendom Het chassidisch jodendom werd geïnitieerd door Israël ben Eliezer (1700-1760), ook bekend als Ba'al Sjem Tov (of Besjt). Zijn discipelen trokken vele aanhangers aan. Zij creëerden talrijke chassidische groepen in Oost- en Centraal-Europa. Het chassidisch jodendom werd uiteindelijk de manier van leven voor vele joden in Europa. De joodse immigratiegolf in de jaren 1880 bracht deze richting binnen het jodendom ook naar de Verenigde Staten. Ooit bestond er een ernstig schisma tussen de chassidische en niet-chassidische orthodoxe joden. De Europese joden die de chassidische beweging verwierpen, werden door chassidische joden bestempeld als misnagdim (letterlijk "tegenstanders"). Desalniettemin zijn alle sektes van het chassidische jodendom ondergebracht in de (buiten de VS) dominante stroming, het orthodox jodendom, waarin ze samen met de 'tegenstanders' het chareidisch jodendom vormen. Het jodendom tijdens de Verlichting en de Hervorming Hoofdartikel: haskala In de late 18e eeuw werd Europa overspoeld door een groep intellectuele, sociale en politieke bewegingen in het kader van de Verlichting. De Verlichting leidde tot vermindering van de Europese wetten die joden belemmerden te emanciperen, met de bredere seculiere wereld in contact te staan. Aan joden werd toegang tot seculaire onderwijs en instellingen verleend. Een parallelle joodse beweging, haskala of de "Joodse Verlichting" ontstond als reactie op zowel de Verlichting als de nieuwe vrijheden. De haskala legde een nadruk op integratie met de seculiere maatschappij. De strijd tussen verdedigers van haskala en traditionelere joodse concepten leidde uiteindelijk tot de vorming van verschillende takken in het jodendom: verschillende takken van liberaal jodendom, vele vormen van orthodox jodendom en conservatief jodendom en een aantal kleinere groepen. De holocaust Hoofdartikel: holocaust Het verlies van 6 miljoen levens in de holocaust had een radicale demografische verschuiving en beïnvloedde uiteindelijk de organisatie van het georganiseerde jodendom zoals het tegenwoordig bestaat. Desondanks had de Holocaust weinig blijvende invloed op de inhoud van de joodse religie. Na de holocaust *''Zie ook de artikelen Jodendom in Nederland, orthodox jodendom en liberaal jodendom.'' In de meeste westelijke naties, zoals de Verenigde Staten van Amerika, Israël, Canada, het Verenigd Koninkrijk en Zuid-Afrika, bestaat onder joden een grote verscheidenheid van religieuze praktijken, met een meerderheid van seculaire en onorthodoxe joden. In de Verenigde Staten bijvoorbeeld, hadden volgens het bevolkingsonderzoek van 2001 (http://www.ujc.org/content_display.html?ArticleID=83784), 4,3 miljoen van de 5,1 miljoen joden één of andere aansluiting met de godsdienst. Van die bevolking van verbonden joden, nam 80% aan een of andere soort joodse godsdienstige praktijk deel, maar slechts 48% was lid van een joodse gemeenschap. De godsdienstige en seculaire joodse bewegingen in de V.S. en Canada vinden veelal dat er sprake is van een crisissituatie en hebben ernstige zorg over de toenemende percentages van gemengde huwelijken en assimilatie binnen de joodse gemeenschap. Aangezien de Amerikaanse joden later in hun leven trouwen dan vroeger gebruikelijk was en gemiddeld minder kinderen krijgen dan vroeger, is het geboortecijfer voor Amerikaanse joden van meer dan 2,0 gedaald tot 1,7. Als gevolg van gemengde huwelijken en lage geboortecijfers, kromp de joodse bevolking in de V.S. van 5,5 miljoen in 1990 tot 5,1 miljoen in 2001. Dit is indicatief voor de algemene bevolkingstendensen binnen de joodse gemeenschap in diaspora, maar een nadruk op bevolking maskeert de diversiteit van de huidige joodse godsdienstige praktijk, evenals de groeitendensen onder sommige gemeenschappen, zoals Haredi-joden. Hierdoor groeit het percentage orthodoxe joden, terwijl het aantal joden als geheel afneemt. In de orthodox-joodse gemeenschap is tevens over het algemeen geen sprake van gemengde huwelijken en assimilatie, gezien de religieuze omgeving waarin kinderen al van jongs af aan opgroeien. In New York, maar ook in Antwerpen, wonen talloze joden die daar geboren zijn maar geen Engels, respectievelijk Nederlands spreken; vanzelfsprekend is de kans dat zij met een niet-joodse partner trouwen niet erg groot. In de laatste 50 jaar is er een algemene verhoging van interesse in godsdienst onder vele segmenten van de joodse bevolking geweest. Alle belangrijke joodse groeperingen hebben een heropleving in populariteit ervaren, met stijgende aantallen jongere joden die aan joods onderwijs deelnemen en toetreden tot synagogen. Hoewel deze groei niet het algehele demografische verlies heeft gecompenseerd, groeien vele joodse gemeenschappen en bewegingen, waarbij het hoogtepunt in de V.S. jaren 70 lag. De charedische bewegingen in Israël en met name de Sefardische charediem kenden een bloeiperiode in de jaren 80 en 90 van 19e eeuw. 21e eeuw Hoewel te vroeg voor geschiedschrijving, lijkt de euforie van de verschillende religieuze bewegingen in de 20e eeuw gekalmeerd. Om de langzame neerwaartse daling te compenseren, is de openheid voor bekeringen - met name onder niet-joden met een joodse achtergrond - iets groter dan voorheen. In Nederland is dit echter niet het geval en is de mogelijkheid zich tot het jodendom te bekeren uiterst beperkt. In Israël is in 2004 een poging gedaan tot het stichten van een nieuw Sanhedrin dat het wellicht mogelijk zou kunnen maken voor orthodoxe joden wat aanzienlijkere aanpassingen in regelgeving te maken door een bredere consensus. Dit Sanhedrin wordt door de ultra-orthodoxe (charedische) gemeenschap echter niet erkend en heeft dus weinig kans op succes. Joodse wet 260px|thumb|right|Maquette van de Tempel van Jeruzalem Het fundament van de joodse wet en traditie (halacha) is de Thora, bestaande uit de vijf boeken van Mozes. Volgens rabbijnse traditie zijn er 613 geboden (mitswot) in de Thora. Sommige van deze wetten zijn alleen van toepassing op mannen of op vrouwen, op priesters (kohaniem) of op leden van de stam van Levi, op personen die de agrarische producten van het Land van Israël behandelen (bebouwen, eten, etc.). Vele wetten waren slechts relevant toen de Tempel van Jeruzalem nog bestond. Minder dan 300 van deze geboden zijn vandaag nog toepasbaar. Hoewel er joodse groepen zijn ontstaan die zich alleen op de geschreven tekst van de Thora baseerden (met name de Sadduceeërs, Beta Israël en de Karaïeten), volgden de meeste joden wat zij de mondelinge wet noemen. Het rabbijnse jodendom heeft altijd gesteld dat de boeken van de Tenach (de geschreven wet) parallel aan een mondelinge wet werden overgebracht. Zij baseren zich hierin op de tekst van de Thora, waarin vele woorden ongedefinieerd blijven en vele procedures zonder verklaring of instructies worden vermeld; dit, stellen zij, betekent dat de lezer verondersteld wordt met andere details vertrouwd te zijn, en daaronder vallen de mondelinge bronnen. Deze parallelle reeks van materiaal werd oorspronkelijk mondeling overgebracht, en werd gekend als de mondelinge wet. Tegen de tijd van rabbijn Joeda Hanasi (200 na Christus), werd veel van dit materiaal uitgegeven in de Misjna. In de loop van de volgende vier eeuwen onderging deze wet bespreking en debat in zowel de belangrijkste joodse gemeenschappen ter wereld (in het Land van Israël en Babylon), waarop de commentaren op de Misjna werden uitgebracht, van iedere gemeenschappen apart, in compilaties samengebundeld werden en bekend geworden zijn als de Talmoeds van Babylonië en het Land van Israël. Deze zijn sindsdien becommentarieerd door vele Thora-geleerden. De Halacha, de rabbijnse levensvoorschriften, zijn gebaseerd op een gecombineerde lezing van de Thora en de mondelinge traditie - Misjna, Midrasj, Talmoed en commentaren. Doordat de Halacha een precedent-gebaseerd systeem is, heeft het zich langzaam ontwikkeld. De literatuur van vragen aan rabbijnen en hun overwogen antwoorden, worden opgenomen in de responsa-literatuur (in het Hebreeuws: Sjeëlot Oetesjoewot - 'vragen en antwoorden'). Aangezien praktijken zich blijven ontwikkelen, worden codes van de joodse wet geschreven die op responsa gebaseerd zijn; de voornaamste code daarvan, de Sjoelchan Aroech, bepaalt grotendeels de joodse religieuze praktijk tot vandaag de dag. Joods gebed Zie het artikel Joods gebed. Er zijn traditioneel drie dagelijkse gebedsdiensten: sjacharis in de ochtend, mincha in de middag, en maariv in de avond. Op sjabbat en feestdagen komt na sjacharis in de ochtenddienst ook nog moessaf, dat ook deel van de ochtenddienst is, en op Jom Kipoer tussen mincha en maariv ook nog neilah. Geloofsbeginselen Betekenis Hoewel het jodendom altijd een aantal geloofsbeginselen heeft bevestigd, heeft het nooit een bindende catechismus ontwikkeld. Kortom, er is geen formeel overeengekomen dogma of reeks van religieuze geloofspunten. Hoewel individuele rabbijnen, of soms volledige groepen, af en toe met een vast dogma akkoord gingen, gingen andere rabbijnen en groepen hiermee niet akkoord. Zonder centraal overeengekomen gezag, kon geen enkele formulering van joodse geloofsprincipes blijvende voorkeur over een andere verkrijgen. Ook de joods-Romeinse historicus Flavius Josephus benadrukt vooral praktijken en tradities, en niet de geloofsleer, in zijn beschrijving van de kenmerken van een apostaat (een afvallige jood) en de eisen ten aanzien van het joods worden (de besnijdenis en het houden aan traditionele regels). Desalniettemin werden in het orthodoxe jodendom sommige beginselen, bijvoorbeeld de goddelijke oorsprong van de Thora, wel zo belangrijk geacht, dat openlijke verwerping van die beginselen een reden kon zijn om die persoon tot 'afvallige' (apikores) te bestempelen. Samenvatting Een aantal formuleringen van geloofsprincipes zijn in de loop der tijden verschenen; de meeste hebben veel gemeenschappelijk, en verschillen slechts in details. Een onderlinge vergelijking toont een brede tolerantie voor variërende theologische perspectieven aan. Hieronder volgt een samenvatting van joodse geloofsbeginselen: #Monotheïsme - het jodendom is gebaseerd op strikt unitaristisch monotheïsme, het geloof in één god. God wordt opgevat als eeuwig, de schepper van het heelal en de bron van ethiek. #God is één - het idee van een dualiteit of een Drievuldigheid van God is voor joden een heresie; het wordt beschouwd als verwant aan polytheïsme. # God is alleskunnend of omnipotent (binnen de grenzen van de logica) en alleswetend (omniscient). De verschillende namen van God zijn manieren om verschillende aspecten van de aanwezigheid van God in de wereld uit te drukken. # God is niet-fysisch, niet materieel en eeuwig. Alle verklaringen in de Hebreeuwse Bijbel en in de rabbijnse literatuur die zich van antropomorfisme bedienen, zijn metaforen, aangezien het anders onmogelijk zou zijn om over God te spreken. # Aan God alleen kan men een gebed aanbieden. Iedere tussenpersoon (uit welke overtuiging dan ook) tussen een mens en God, verplicht of optioneel, wordt traditioneel als afvallig beschouwd. # De Tenach, en veel van wat in de Misjna en Talmoed wordt beschreven, is het product van goddelijke openbaring. Hoe de openbaring werkt, en wat het precies betekent wanneer men zegt dat een boek 'goddelijk' is, is altijd een kwestie van geschil geweest. Onder joden bestaan verschillende begrippen van dit concept. # De woorden van profeten zijn waarheden. # Mozes was de voornaamste profeet. # De Thora, de vijf boeken van Mozes, is de primaire tekst van het jodendom. Het Rabbijnse jodendom stelt dat de Thora dezelfde is als die door God aan Mozes werd gegeven op de berg Sinaï. Het Orthodoxe jodendom stelt dat de Thora van nu precies gelijk is als wat toen werd ontvangen, afgezien van een klein aantal fouten in de overschrijving. Wegens de ontwikkelingen in het tenachisch, archeologisch en taalkundig onderzoek, verwerpen vele joden dit principe. In plaats daarvan, aanvaarden zij dat de kern van de mondelinge en geschreven Thora van Mozes afkomstig zijn, maar dat de geschreven Thora van nu uitgegeven is met andere documenten. # God zal alleen diegenen belonen die zijn geboden nakomen, degenen die ze overtreden straffen. # God koos het joodse volk om een uniek verbond met God te hebben; de beschrijving van deze overeenkomst is de Thora zelf. In tegenstelling tot wat vaak wordt beweerd, zijn de joden niet Gods verkozen volk op zich. Joden geloven dat zij voor een specifieke opdracht zijn gekozen; om een licht te zijn voor de naties en een overeenkomst met God na te komen zoals die wordt beschreven in de Thora. Het Reconstructionistisch jodendom verwerpt de idee van verkozen te zijn geheel en al. # Er zal een joodse messias komen of wellicht een messiaans tijdperk. # De ziel is zuiver bij geboorte. Mensen zijn geboren met een jetser hatov, een tendens om goed te doen, en een jetser hara, een tendens om slecht te doen. Daarom zijn de mensen vrij de weg in het leven te kiezen die zij willen nemen. # Mensen kunnen boeten voor zonden, die slechts fouten zijn in het nakomen van de wetten. De liturgie van de 'ontzagwekkende dagen' (Rosj Hasjana en Jom Kipoer) en de tien dagen van inkering ertussen, verklaren dat het gebed, boete doen en tsedaka, het verplichte geven voor goede doelen (en in deze verschillend van de vrijwillige liefdadigheid), zonden herstelt. Boete doen wordt alleen zinvol geacht indien vergezeld van een oprecht besluit om op te houden met onaanvaardbare acties en zelfs dan alleen als acties om verontschuldigingen aan derden aan te bieden eerlijk worden ondernomen. Richtingen in het jodendom 260px|thumb|right|[[Joden in een synagoge op jom kippoer, door Maurycy Gottlieb (1878)]] Hieronder volgt een opsomming van de primaire richtingen binnen het rabbijns en niet-rabbijns jodendom, met enige onderverdeling bij het zeer versnipperde orthodoxe jodendom. Het reconstructionistich en niet-rabbijns jodendom zijn klein van omvang. *Rabbijns jodendom **Orthodox jodendom – Aanhangers zien zichzelf meestal als praktiserend van het normatieve jodendom en niet als een beweging. “Orthodox” is in dit verband niet gelijk aan religieus, ondanks het bestaan van niet-deterministische correlatie tussen die twee. Het orthodox jodendom is op te splitsen in: *** Modern-orthodox jodendom en *** Charedisch jodendom, vaak bekend onder de minder politiek correcte naam “ultra-orthodox”. Het charedisch jodendom is wederom onderverdeeld in twee hoofdstromingen: **** Chassidisch jodendom dat uit tientallen chassidische bewegingen bestaat, in aanhang variërend van enkele tientallen tot ruim 100.000, en **** Mitnagdiem (tegenstanders) of "Litouws jodendom" is een richting die in Litouwen ontstond en tegen het chassidisme inging. Tegenwoordig wordt de naam gebruikt voor het haredi-jodendom, dat niet chassidisch is. Het mag niet worden verward met de joodse gemeenschap van Litouwen. Vaak worden Sefardische joden - van de strikt-orthodoxe variant - ook onder deze tak gerekend; soms worden zij als aparte tak van het charedisch jodendom gezien. **Masorti jodendom – Hangt een evolutie in joodse wetgeving (de halacha) aan die groter is dan de principes van het orthodox jodendom toestaan. Onder de revisies zijn er vele met betrekking tot het opheffen van de traditioneel verschillende rollen van mannen en vrouwen. Masorti betekent 'traditioneel' in het Hebreeuws. De Masorti-beweging is meer bekend als “conservatief”, de officiële naam in de Verenigde Staten, waar ze het grootst is. Conservatief betekent hier dat men zich, in tegenstelling tot het liberaal jodendom, wil houden aan de meeste principes van het traditionele jodendom. **Liberaal jodendom – voorstander van verregaande integratie in de maatschappij en een persoonlijke interpretatie van de Thora. Deze beweging is oorspronkelijk afkomstig uit Duitsland, als een reactie op de spanning tussen het traditionele jodendom en de Verlichting. Het liberaal jodendom is ook bekend onder de namen “reform”, de officiële naam in de Verenigde Staten, en “progressief”, de overkoepelende naam in het Verenigd Koninkrijk. ***Reformjodendom - de grootste beweging binnen het liberale jodendom. ***Reconstructionistisch jodendom – een kleine, liberale joodse beweging, voornamelijk in de Verenigde Staten. De persoonlijke interpretatie van de Thora wordt in consensus gezocht, waarmee het meestal iets traditioneler is dan het reformjodendom. *Niet-rabbijns jodendom **Karaïtisch jodendom – Een kleine beweging die alleen de geschreven Thora (Tenach) accepteert, voornamelijk in Israël. De beweging, ooit omvangrijk, neemt snel af in omvang vanwege secularisatie. Zij worden door de joodse wereld algemeen niet als joods erkend. **(Beta Israël – In Ethiopië hadden de meeste joden alleen toegang tot de de Tenach. In Israël seculariseren de meesten, terwijl anderen zich aansluiten bij het orthodoxe jodendom. De oudere generatie bewaart de Beta Israël-traditie, maar wellicht niet als ideologie. Daarmee is het onduidelijk of dit een richting binnen het niet-rabbijnse jodendom is of slechts een rabbijnse gemeenschap met enige afwijkende praktijken.) Literatuur *''Atlas van de joodse wereld'', Nicholas de Lange, 1986, 240 blz., Elsevier - Amsterdam, ISBN 90-10-05721-6 (vertaling van: Atlas of the Jewish World, 1984) *''De joodse weg: een inleiding in de godsdienst van het jodendom'', J. den Hartogh, 1993, 131 blz., Boekencentrum - Zoetermeer, ISBN 90-239-0458-3 *''De kleine verschillen die het leven uitmaken: een historische studie naar joodse sociaaldemocraten en socialistisch-zionisten in Nederland'', Evelien Gans, 1999, Vassallucci - Amsterdam *''Het jodendom'', serie Wegwijs, Albert van der Heide, 2008 (5e druk), 190 blz., Kok - Kampen, ISBN 978-90-435-0362-4 *''Het wezen der Joodsche religie'', Kornelis Heiko Miskotte, 1982 (3e druk), 575 blz., Kok - Kampen, ISBN 90-242-2238-9 *''Jodendom: oorsprong, geloof, gebruiken, heilige teksten, gewijde plaatsen'', Carl Ehrlich, 2004, 112 blz., Librero - Kerkdriel, ISBN 90-5764-400-2 (vertaling van: Understanding judaism: origins, beliefs, practices, holy texts, sacred places, 2003) *''Jodendom voor beginners: een heldere inleiding'', Lou Evers, 2005 (5e druk), 189 blz., Forum - Amsterdam, ISBN 90-225-3766-8 *''Joodse riten en symbolen'', Simon de Vries, 1996 (8e druk), 316 blz., De Arbeiderspers - Amsterdam, ISBN 90-295-5463-0 *''Onze joodse buren: een inleiding in het jodendom'', Sylvain Brachfeld, 2006 (4e druk), 270 blz., Houtekiet - Antwerpen/Amsterdam, ISBN 90-5240-881-5 *''Wegwijs in het jodendom'', Chaim Pearl en Reuben Brookes, 1989 (3e druk), 154 blz., Nederlands-Israëlitisch Kerkgenootschap - Amsterdam, ISBN 90-71727-12-2 (vertaling van: A guide to Jewish knowledge, 1982) Zie ook *Antisemitisme *Antizionisme *Goj *Joden *Jodendom van A tot Z *Joodse geschiedenis *Rabbijnse literatuur *Jodendom in Nederland *Joodse Omroep *Christelijke visies op het jodendom *Invloed van het Oude Egypte op hedendaagse religies *Zionisme Externe links * Joods Historisch Museum te Amsterdam * Nederlands Israëlitisch Kerkgenootschap, overkoepelende organisatie van Joodse Gemeenten in Nederland (met o.a. lijst van koshere producten, nieuws, informatie over het Jodendom) Categorie:Jodendom